A Brother And Sister To Each Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie and Blaze find a kindred spirit in each other and a brother-sister bond grows between them. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. I only own Rachel, Crystal, and Amelia. Also, the song is one I made up.**

* * *

 **A Brother And Sister To Each Other**

On Earth, the Portal Masters were all gathered at Rachel's house to celebrate Parents' Day with their families, but they noticed that Blaze and Katie weren't there. "How come Blaze and Katie aren't here?" Amelia asked.

Rachel looked a bit saddened. "Blaze doesn't have his parents," she said softly.

"I don't think Katie does either," Crystal said sadly. "She was looking at a picture of herself and two people the other day, but she looked really sad."

The other Portal Masters knew this meant that either their friend was missing her parents, or her parents were no longer alive. "This must be a hard day for them then," Amelia said. "Should we check on them?"

"I asked Master Eon to let us know if they needed us," Rachel said gently. "We should give Blaze and Katie their space today. If they want to join later, they can."

"I wish we could help them," Crystal said softly.

"We can, by respecting their need for space today," Amelia said gently. "In the meantime, our folks should be here soon."

In Skylands, Blaze was walking around, thinking about his parents whom he had lost a long time ago. Rachel had asked him if he wanted to join them, but he had politely declined. She did say he could come by later if he wanted as she didn't want him to feel left out. Thanking her for her thoughtfulness, he said he might drop by later.

He was walking towards the Academy when he heard singing and looked around for the source, following it up to the Fire Realm. Curious, he entered and heard the singing much louder now.

" _Oh, days like these are hard for me,_

 _No one I can turn to in my world._

 _A day of happiness and joy,_

 _But not for this sad girl._

" _My tears run down my face,_

 _Leaving their mark for all to see._

 _That I struggle to be happy,_

 _Especially today it's hard for me._

" _Thankfully, my friends understand,_

 _And they for me do their part,_

 _To show me they are there for me,_

 _But there's still a hole in my heart._

" _Many kids don't realize just what they have,_

 _Two parents they can always count on._

 _That's something I long to have,_

 _But my parents are above and beyond._

" _Up where I know they can see me,_

 _Do they wish they could be right here?_

 _If they could, I'd hug them both tight,_

 _And wish to keep them for more than a year."_

The words were striking a bit close to home for Blaze too as he followed the voice and found Katie sitting by the second vault with her eyes closed as she was singing the song. He decided to wait until she was aware of her surroundings so that he wouldn't spook her.

Feeling someone watching her, Katie opened her eyes. "Oh, hi, Blaze," she said in surprise.

"You alright, Katie?" He asked. "Why aren't you with the others today?"

She looked away. "You're not the only orphan," she said softly. "My parents were killed in an attack a long time ago."

The Fire/Undead Portal Master sat down beside her. "Guess we do have something in common," he said softly. "I remember my parents a little."

Katie nodded. "Rachel felt bad when I told her after she had invited me, but I told her it was okay, because she hadn't known," she said. "But she did say I could come later."

"She told me the same thing," Blaze said with a small smile.

The Air Portal Master looked at him. "Hey, Blaze, can I be honest with you?" She asked.

He nodded. "I prefer someone being honest with me," he said.

She smiled. "Yeah, but…this is slightly different," she admitted.

Blaze gave her a curious look, giving her his full attention and she looked a bit nervous, but then took a deep breath. "Ever since I became a Portal Master, I've grown really close to everyone, especially Freeze Blade," she admitted. "But…I've been thinking of you like you're an older brother to me. I always wanted a sibling to talk to and to protect me from bullies and such."

"You…see me as that brother?" He asked.

Katie nodded. "If I had a big brother by blood, I'd want him to be just like you," she said. "Protective, caring, and would always be there for me when I needed him."

Having never had someone tell him that, Blaze smiled. "Katie, I'm honored you think of me as a brother," he said. "I've honestly begun to think of the others as siblings to me. And I think if I had a sister, she'd be like you."

That made the Air Portal Master smile. "Want to hang out for a bit before we go to Rachel's house?"

Both the Air and Fire/Undead Portal Masters enjoyed themselves as they spent time with each other, training, ice skating, and even playing a few games of Skystones. Soon, they saw the time and looked at each other, nodding and teleporting to Rachel's house.

The Tech Portal Master greeted them at her door. "Hey, guys," she said. "We've still got some food left. And our parents wanted to meet you guys too."

"Really?" Blaze asked.

Rachel nodded. "My mom is happy that you're teaching Crystal karate and she wants to thank you in person," she said.

Katie smiled and gently urged him into the room and turned to Rachel. "Today's always been a little hard for me," she said.

"I understand," the blonde-haired girl said gently. "Just remember you've got us here too."

She nodded. "And a big brother," she said. "Blaze and I are like brother and sister now to each other."

"That's terrific," Rachel said with a smile. "I've thought of us as one large family that can always count on each other."

Katie smiled at that and followed the other girl into the room where everyone was gathered, enjoying each other's company and friendship.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
